Segundo Puesto
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse a estar relegado al segundo puesto en el corazón de Karin antes de tiempo.


Segundo Puesto.

¿Qué demonios hacía él, ÉL, el capitán del décimo escuadrón, con un bebé recién nacido encargado a su cuidado?

Tenía cinco buenas razones por las cuales él no era apto para aquella tarea.

Primero que nada, ¡era un niño! ¡Y sí, estaba lo suficientemente desesperado e indignado con esa tarea como para admitir que en realidad era un infante! ¡Un infante al que de por sí ya le era bastante duro cuidarse solo! ¿Cómo esperaban que cuidara un bebé?

Segundo que nada, tenía exactamente doscientas treinta y siete tareas que debería, tenía y prefería estar haciendo antes que encargarse de un recién nacido.

Tercero, podía contar al menos a cuarenta y dos personas que se le ocurrían que podían estar más calificadas para la tarea.

Cuarto, acababan de condenar a la décima división por dejarla a cargo de la irresponsable mujer borracha que tenían por teniente.

Quinto, ¡él no sabía absolutamente nada de bebés! Y no estaba interesado en lo absoluto por aprender. ¡Era un niño maldición, un niño! ¿Por qué cuando estaba dispuesto a admitirlo nadie lo tomaba en serio? Maldito karma.

Expuso sus razones mil veces al capitán comandante, pero él las rebatió con otros cinco motivos de porque eso era buena idea.

Primero, él era el capitán que más tiempo pasaba en el mundo humano, y ahí es donde debían llevar al bebé hijo de una importante princesa de la nobleza para mantenerlo a salvo.

Segundo, allí tendría a su "noviecita" para ayudarlo, junto con su familia.

Tercero, ya tenía un lugar establecido donde poder quedarse sin levantar sospechas, la clínica Kurosaki, donde tranquilamente podrían hacerse pasar por parientes de la familia sin tanto problema para levantar una fachada.

Cuarto, su escuadrón estaría bien vigilado por la teniente del primer escuadrón, que no dejaría que Matsumoto arruinara todo durante su ausencia.

Y cinco, si no iba ahora le prohibirían volver a visitar a su "noviecita".

A pesar de que no dejaba de afirmar que él NO tenía ninguna novia, el capitán comandante se mostró inflexible, y ahora ahí estaba, paseándose por las calles de Karakura con un bebé amarrado a su espalda, razón por la cual tenía que llevar su zampakuto en mano.

Suspiró con pesar.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle a Karin? Ella solo tenía trece, dudaba que supiera más de bebés que él.

Hmm, al menos la criatura estaba dormida y no tenía que aguantar su llanto…

Ahora solo debía pensar en qué decirle a su mejor amiga.

-¿Toshiro?- se congeló y casi se va de cara al suelo al reconocer la voz de la chica a la que menos quería ver en ese momento, al menos no hasta que pensara en qué decirle. -¿Eres tú?-

Volteó nervioso a verla, mientras su mente maquinaba a toda marcha pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-¿Eh?- fue la brillante respuesta que salió de su boca.

-¿Eso que tienes es un bebé?- ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras caminaba hasta él, la falda de su uniforme de secundaria ondeando levemente con el viento. Él se esforzó por mantener su vista en su cara sorprendida en vez de sus piernas. Malditas hormonas, ¿no podían esperar cincuenta años más para aparecer? -¿Es tuyo?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios podría ser mío?!- chilló sonrojado. Está bien que ya estaba creciendo y todo, pero seguía siendo un alma pura e inocente… sus pensamientos sobre las piernas de Karin no contaban… -Solo es… una misión. Tengo que protegerlo.- declaró solemne cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Protegerlo de quién? ¿Quién querría lastimar a un bebé?- preguntó disgustada ante la idea.

-Es el hijo de personas poderosas, tiene muchos enemigos.- suspiró con molestia.

-Pobre bebé.- la chica se inclinó sobre él, casi pegando su cuerpo al suyo para poder observar más de cerca al pequeño. –No tiene la culpa de nada… y es tan lindo…- sonrió al bebé, completamente ignorante de como el albino estaba rojo cual tomate al sentirla tan cerca y ser capaz de percibir su agradable fragancia.

-K-Karin… ¿quieres quitarte de encima?- gruñó para tratar de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo siento.- se apartó sonriendo nerviosamente. -¿Y cuánto tiempo tendrás que cuidar del bebé, por cierto?-

-Me dijeron que solo un par de días, depende de que tan rápido trabaje la segunda división en ocuparse de los que amenazaron a la familia noble.-

-¿Por qué viniste aquí, de todos modos? ¿No te sería más fácil cuidar del bebé en la Sociedad de Almas?- alzó una ceja.

Él hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.

-Sobre eso…-

.

-¡De ninguna manera ese enano puede quedarse aquí con ese bebé!- pisoteó Ichigo luego de que su hermanita pelinegra terminara de explicarle la situación.

-¡Claro que Toshiro puede quedarse aquí con ese bebé!- difirió de su primogénito el viejo loco, corriendo hacia el cartel de su difunta esposa. -¡Oh, Masaki, finalmente nuestro primer nieto ha llegado a nosotros!- lloriqueó en el poster. -¡Y no es tuyo, hijo inservible!- de repente se lanzó hacia el de cabellos anaranjados, tratando de patearlo solo para terminar estampado en una pared.

-¡Maldito viejo loco!- decidiendo que no había tenido suficiente castigo, se lanzó a él para continuar golpeándolo.

Karin aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar a Toshiro de la muñeca y jalarlo a su habitación.

-Agh, maldición, ya despertaron al niño.- se quejó resignado el de ojos turquesas al escuchar el llanto rompe tímpanos del pequeño. Dejó a Hyorinmaru en el suelo y desamarro de su espalda al bebé, meciéndolo torpemente entre sus brazos, pero su llanto solo parecía empeorar. –Ya, ya, cálmate, niño.- murmuró impaciente.

La chica rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Ya, Toshiro, cielos, apestas cuidando niños.- se burló, tomando al pequeño de sus brazos. –Ya, chiquito, tranquilo, shh…- arrulló dulcemente meciendo suavemente al recién nacido que no tardó en calmarse ante el dulce arrullo, volviendo a quedarse dormido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó completamente impresionado, mirándola como quien mira a un mago.

-Cualquier idiota puede hacerlo.- se encogió de hombros y él la fulminó con la mirada. -¿Sabes? Yuzu va a estar completamente encantada con cuidar de este niño cuando regrese de casa de sus amigas mañana.- comentó en un susurro, acostando al bebé de risos dorados en una de las camas, la más rosa. -¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Eh?- la miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo se llama el bebé?- inquirió con impaciencia. Él se quedó en blanco por un momento y ella lo miró con disgusto. -¿No sabes el nombre del bebé?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno… no.- se pasó una mano por el pelo, un poco avergonzado ante su mala mirada.

-Santo cielo, Toshiro.- negó con la cabeza. –Serás un padre terrible algún día.-

-¡Cállate!- gritó molesto. -¡Tú serás una madre terrible si me dejas ser un padre terrible!- la señaló sin pensar bien en lo que decía.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte, pero…!- calló cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Ambos enrojecieron. –C… como sea.- jugueteó nerviosa con el cuello de su fuku marinero. -¿Cómo vamos a decirle al bebé entonces? Tenemos que llamarlo de alguna forma, aunque sea un apodo.-

Él se encogió de hombros, aun sin saber dónde meter la cabeza por sus palabras estúpidas.

-¿Qué propones?-

Ella se le quedó mirando al bebé un momento, reparando en sus bonitos rizos.

-¿Qué tal Karu?- propuso, pensando que estaba bien como apodo.

Él sonrió apenas, por primera vez mirando con algo de simpatía al pequeño bebé.

-Me parece bien.-

-¡AWW!- chilló la voz de Isshin desde la puerta. -¡Ustedes dos ya parecen unos pequeños padres!- se enterneció ignorando como los dos enrojecieron cual tomates. -¡Masaki, nuestra pequeña está creciendo!- chilló alzando los brazos al cielo. Karin le arrojó su lámpara, tumbándolo al suelo. –Y-yo solo quería decir que ya llegó la pizza…- murmuró en medio de quejidos su padre mientras ella no dejaba de pisotear su rostro.

-¡Ya vamos, pero largo!- lo pateó escaleras abajo. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Hitsugaya. –Lamento eso, ¿vienes a cenar o te traigo yo la comida?- ofreció amable.

Toshiro miró al bebé, Karu, y decidió que lo mejor era permanecer a su lado, él era su misión, después de todo.

-Está bien si me traes algo.- ella le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con Karu, que por suerte no volvió a despertarse. ¿Cómo podían esas criaturitas de aspecto tan frágil tener pulmones tan potentes?

Su mejor amiga volvió al poco rato con un plato con unas cuantas rebanadas de pizza que comieron entre sí, incluso trajo un biberón para alimentar a Karu.

-Bueno…- bostezó luego de que terminaron de comer. –Creo que ya me voy a dormir. Dormiré con Karu, tú duerme en mi cama si quieres.- señaló la cama menos… rosa.

Él se sonrojó.

-N-no… no es necesario, yo… dormiré en el sofá…- trató de escapar de la habitación cuando de repente ella lo jaló del brazo arrojándolo directo a su cama.

Se subió encima de él y colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-No seas tan estúpidamente terco, Toshiro. Duerme aquí, estarás cómodo y cerca de Karu, es el plan perfecto.- sonrió burlona ante su rostro escarlata, revolviéndole el cabello antes de apartarse y dirigirse a su armario. –Voy a cambiarme, así que no mires.-

-¡Como si tuvieras algo interesante que ver!- a pesar de sus palabras se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se tapó el rostro con la almohada, deseando dormirse rápidamente y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo Karu tenía otros planes, porque no pasó ni un minuto antes de que escuchara su potente gritó resonar por toda la habitación y tal vez toda la casa.

Volteó para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada grave, solo para volver a enterrar el rostro en la almohada al no ver nada más que la espalda desnuda de Karin, que ya estaba arrullando al niño y calmándolo rápidamente.

Malditas, malditas, malditas y mil veces malditas hormonas.

La noche pasó sin más percances, el llanto del bebé era sofocado prontamente por Karin antes de que llegara a despertar a los otros dos habitantes de la casa, solo los despertó un par de veces en la noche pero lograron dormir lo suficiente… aunque por poco.

La mañana de sábado llegó y Toshiro estaba recibiendo reportes de que Soi-Fong estaba cerca de atrapar a los amenazantes.

Hmm, parecía que pronto podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas… la idea no terminaba de gustarle…

Kurosaki Yuzu volvió de casa de sus amigas como a eso del mediodía y a pesar de las afirmaciones de Karin respecto a que ella sería mejor cuidando a un bebé, no parecía dispuesta a cederle su puesto como madre sustituta del pequeño, que por cierto no ayudaba en lo absoluto pareciendo completamente apegado a la pelinegra.

Toshiro tenía que admitir que le molestaba un poco el que Karin dejara de prestarle atención para centrarse por completo en el bebé, abrazando al pequeño monstruito contra sus pechos… todo el día… el muy afortunado… ¡pero ni crean que estaba celoso, eh!

Como si él fuera a estar celoso de un bebé… ¡Ja!

Suspiró mirando en su celular la mañana del domingo. Soi-Fong había atrapado a todos los enemigos que amenazaban a la familia de nobles a la que pertenecía Karu, solo faltaba su líder.

Pronto tendría que arrancar al pequeño de los brazos de Karin, y esperaba que eso no la lastimara mucho, después de todo lo que se había encariñado con él en solo pocos días.

Agh, sabía que esto era una mala idea.

-Ugh, yo realmente adoró a Karu, pero eso de cambiar pañales apesta. Sin duda es mi cosa menos favorita de los bebés.- se quejó Karin meciendo al niño de un lado a otro mientras le daba el biberón. –A la próxima tú le cambias el pañal.- ordenó mirándolo mal.

Toshiro, sin embargo, miraba con el ceño fruncido el último reporte que le había llegado desde la Sociedad de Almas.

El líder de la amenaza había sido capturado. Karu ya estaba fuera de peligro, podía volver con su familia.

-Lo siento, Karin, pero…- se mordió el labio, ¿por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? –No va a haber próxima vez.- evitó su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió sin comprender, pero luego notó la forma en que se aferraba a su celular y entendimiento y tristeza cruzaron su rostro. –Oh…- dejó de alimentar al bebé y lo apretó contra su pecho… otra vez… -Karu ya tiene que irse, ¿no?- bajó la mirada. Él asintió.

-Tiene que regresar con su madre.- extendió los brazos para que se lo diera. –Ambos tenemos que irnos ya.- suspiró.

-Adiós, Karu.- abrazó al pequeñito una última vez antes de finalmente entregárselo.

El niño rubio se revolvió incómodo entre sus brazos, mirando añorante a Karin y extendiéndole sus bracitos.

La Kurosaki pareció estar a un segundo de lanzarse sobre ellos y arrebatarle al bebé de sus brazos, pero simplemente acarició la mejilla de Karu una vez antes de salir corriendo lejos, muy, muy lejos de su vista.

Hitsugaya suspiró, abriendo un Senkaimon.

-Mira lo que has hecho.- susurró molesto al inocente bebé que ahora miraba con curiosidad a las mariposas que habían brotado de la puerta. –Me tomó meses convertirme en su mejor amigo, y seguramente me tomara años convencerla de que sea mi novia, y tú la has enamorado completamente en tres días.- dijo, finalmente reconociendo que estaba un poco, y solo un poco celoso, pero aun así mirando tiernamente al pequeño. –Así que gracias, acabas de robar toda la atención que tanto me costó ganar, y lo peor es que tendré que buscar la forma de traerte de nuevo con ella.- suspiró resignado. –No me quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando en serio tengamos hijos…-

Parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse a estar relegado al segundo puesto en el corazón de Karin antes de tiempo.

Fin.

Uff... ni ganas de hacer nota de autor xD

Bueno, quería q esto fuera más corto pero se me salió de las manos xP

Probablemente quedo bien raro porque me quede sin ganas de hacerlo como en la mitad :'v pero igual lo subo con la esperanza de q les guste :3

Los personajes de Tite! :D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
